vampire diaries and my babysitter a vampire
by vampirelover100
Summary: Stefan and Damon has a Best friends since childhood and she went to White Chapel for a long time and then Stefan shows up and then elena, Alrick, Jeemy, Caroline, Damon,Ash,Taylor, Matt, Charile, Bonnie meet Ethan, Bennie, Rory, Vanz,Bri,Errica, Sarha and well Allison and have unfinshed feeling? my charter are mine allison and Jamesparker ,Vanz,bri,Charile Lawson,Ashley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alison's point of view

"Stefan" I yelled "Hey Alison" Stefan said. "Hey "I said . "What's up " Stefan said. "not mush decides I'm leaving and where's Damon "I said/ asked. "um at home "Stefan said "bye" I yelled. As I ran in the direction of the Salvatore's place but people began shooting at me so I ran toward the bridge and went to a tree and tied my black and red ribbon to be found and never saw it again. I woke up "that was a dream of my past " I thought as Ethan came in my room then we were in school we were in 3rd block we have an assignment witch Ethan and Anabri are partners , Bennie and Vanessa are partners , Stefan Salvatore and Alison Parker are partners for the assignment the class got out ran out the door to my next block and then to my 5th block then home Ethan walked right inside the house "Allison" Ethan said. "Hey " I said as I walked down Bennie came in "Hey Bennie" I said. Carrying books down where everywhere as Stefan said "I think o found it" Stefan yelled. As I went ran up stairs I saw what it said something about 1864 it was no proof of the day I got shoot, or of the church or Stefan and Damon the day they got Shoot "um wow" I said. As I went down stairs " who else is here" Bennie asked." just Stefan " I said. "for homework for info " I said. "that's it 'I told Ethan. "O aright " Ethan said. "Hey Allison " Sarah said. Then the rest of the day went by fast. As it was Friday went by fast as it was 7:39 when I went with Stefan to Mystic falls and went to the Parker family house. Then got up 9:00am when I got up on Saturday got in the shower got dressed, went down stairs then my phone went off Ethan, Bennie, Sarah all called me. Do I ignored them until I was on way back the week went by Thursday we got our grades on assignment got an A then a 21 guy was failing me around Bennie noticed today Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory noticed yesterday. I've didn't tell anything I wear as my daylight rung was my promise ring from Damon I need it but every day "how it could be different if I was there they wouldn't of died then but I miss them throw but interned I'm bow I'm in whitechaple since the church burned down I've been here. It's home of vampires so I blended in greatly so I stayed in whitechaple "I thought. "I hate you Damon and Katherine so mush" I thought. Then Stefan came in my room as I fell over books "hey can I came in Stefan asked. "yeah" I said. Ashe help o\move the books out of my room . "thanks " I said " your welcome " Stefan said as we down stairs as the rest of that night and the school day until5th black went by Alaric Salzmann was my last block also my history teacher Stefan, Erica, Rory were in my 5th block went by fast I heading home as he followed me as I got home and went up stairs to my room and looked at pictures of Stefan as I went down stairs as Stefan saw sadness in my eyes " let's go out somewhere" Stefan said. "aright" I said as we went out and meet with them Erica, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and Bennie " hey guys" Stefan said. "hey Allison and Stefan " "Sarah, Ethan, Bennie, Rory, Erica said. As we all went to a restaurant "hey you know anabri and Vanessa (vanz) are twin witches" Bennie asked . "no" I said " but cool "I said. "what do they know " I asked. As a guy with black hair with a leather jacket and I knew him throw as he saw us I tried to hid but he saw me and had a surprise to see me I got up . "Damon thought I was actually dead" I thought "

"Ali " Damon thought ." you were dead" Damon Yelled at me " I'm sorry " I said . As he hugged me "I missed you Allison" Damon said. As returned to the table " you bring his human part out" Stefan said. " Hell yeah " I said . " we did have great relationship kept form you and your guys dad until Katherine came " I said. " and the guy who o you did it with that time oh yeah I never told home " I said to Stefan as we went to my place Damon was there : are you following me everywhere now " I asked " maybe" Damon said." okay " I said. "so where do I sleep " Damon said. 'in my bed " I said "I'm joking " I said . As Daman and I were laughing ."on the living room /Alcohol room" I said going up stairs as I went down stairs grabbed a cup of scotch finished it and went up stairs to bed Friday woke up spent the whole day with Stefan and Damon . Hen day went by fast I want to hang out with Ethan and Bennie to study science with that took all Saturday then went back home "what have you been up to" Damon said pouring him and me a cup of scotch drink as put down my science book " studding science "I said taping " so what's is there in whitechaple for the Salvatore brothers ' I asked "well there Allison Parker, vampire, Alrrick " Damon said. " I loved you Allison "Damon said. "I know " I said. "hey Stefan " I said sounding happy " aw that's the Allison I know and love" Stefan Saud. "well I'm about to fail science class" I said. " you've never been good at that class" Stefan said. As Damon sighed " how came Damon you loved Katherine but you chose me over her' I asked . " because I love you more and Katherine didn't care about me" Damon said. . "o I'm sorry" I said. As I hugged home him after that I gave Stefan refilled Damon and mine scotch " yeah but she turned you two against each other you two got along and I was the weird girl who hang out with guys with no shoes " do you guys remember Annabel pearls little girl" I ad I said " yeah " Damon said . "what happened to her }"I wondered as the next day came Ethan and Bennie and Rory woke me up "what they slammed a book down " what's this " asked " an 1864 people who dead that year 'Bennie said . I put it on he floor on the floor and went back to sleep until noon. Then I was woken up by Bennie, Ethan, Sarah ,and Stefan " wake up Allison Parker" Stefan said. " I'm up I said. As I got up and looked at the book " it's a book that covers death " I said giving stairs then Sunday fast I read a lot about death in 1864 then drink with Steen and Damon until 1 am than we alto bed and my alarm went off for school I got up and got dress and contained blue tang top, socks, converses , black and res t-shirt , red hoodie grabbed my phone and my beg Stefan and Damon were up and went to my jeep and went to school had a test in my 1st block science really good in my 2ed block personal fitness had with Bennie then lunch anabri,, Izzy , Bennie, Sarah, Rory, Erica, Stefan, wave at me I got some food and headed over to the table. I ate " hey how did do on the test" Bennie, Ethan, Stefan in scenic. " failed" I said, " I forget like everything" I said. With my history book in front of me ha d a sad face " hey how's English so " Sarah asked "awesome " I said. " I need help in that subjects" Sarah said. As the rest of the school day went by fast as I got home put my away went down stairs I was saw Elena with Stefan " hey" I said " so you're the lucky one" I said. " yeah" Elena said . As I jumped and surprised Damon we both land on the floor we both were laughing until Damon and I noticed Ethan and Bennie saw "hey guys" I said. " hey Allison" Bennie and Ethan said. As Damon helped me up as "what's up" I said " Ethan woke up a vamp car" Bennie said. " um I didn't even relies there's such thing I said looking at Damon and


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third per point

Stefan 'that's not possible" Damon and Stefan said. In sync " then we kill it like it was any other vampire" Allison said "that's right" Ethan said. " then we kill it" Allison said. " all we need is a huge stake" Allison said. As they kill it "they can clean up point to Erica, Bennie and Rory" Allison said. As Allison got home got a blood beg and drink it and her phone "hello" Allison said. "we need your help" Damon said. "sure thing" Allison said. They got done and went home by then it's 2 am Allison slept through her alarm.

Allison looked at her phone it was 10 am to **"Allison where are you" **Sarah taxed got up and got dressed taxed " **to Sarah got up late**" I got to school; at lunch " good after noon" Sarah said. "6 new students Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donavan, Taylor Lockwood" Erica said "no" Allison yelled. At her. Then the day went by fast it was Tuesday moving and a mixed up schedule were like 1st block,5th block, lunch,3rd block , 3rd lunch, 2ed block ,4th block and then home so Allison was in 5th block Allison was a little quite because Allison had weird dreams lately hadn't told any one but hr journal /dairy that's when Stefan started tickle her as Jeremy watching him as Allison hit Stefan " what's on your mind" Stefan asked. " nothing" Allison said. " no there's something worried about" Stefan said. As Allison sat back down Sated her homework " fine it's something weird you make a promise me we'll won't tell anyone special Bennie and bonnie " Allison said. " I promise" Stefan said, " it started the day you came this this school; I saying good bye and got shoot , then last it was Katherine telling to leave their I'm dreaming about my past" Allison whispered. "o but think you should tell Bennie or Bonnie " Stefan whispered. " alright I'll think about " I said.. As Elena came to where were Jeremy ,Bonnie, Caroline, Erica, Rory, Ethan, Sarah, Taylor, Izzy, Bri, as the school day went by then Bonnie saw Damon with ribbon and hands it to Allison " if really you kept a 145 years Damon" Allison said. As Damon was surprise at Allison the ribbon in a hair clip. As Allison put the clip in Allison's hair " thanks Damon" Allison said.. As Allison grabbed my ipod put ear buddies in and went for a walk and ended up at a park and swing until I noticed Katherine was there " my fucking god Katherine" Allison said. Getting up to leave " let's play a game " Katherine said. " no way not your game" Allison said. "you'll play you'll see" Katherine said. As Allison got back Allison ways trying figure out what Katherine meant by what she said. As Damon came in Allison room "hey" Damon Said and startled Allison " hey Damon" Allison said as Damon came right by Allison and sat down and started to hugging Allison " it'll work out in the end " Damon said. " I know" Allison said. As Allison's phone rang Allison answered " hello" Allison said. " Allison Ethan's missing" Bennie yelled into the phone Allison's eyes went wide " sorry Bennie this my fault" Allison said. "how " Bennie asked. " because I didn't want to play a game with someone who I use to know" I said. " what" Bennie said. " yeah sorry got to go" Allison said. As she turned to Damon " who's this old friend" Damon asked " not really a friend" Allison said. " it's Katherine" Allison said. And started to cry. Then Ethan called Allison " Ethan " Allison asked. " no Katherine" Katherine said. As Allison put Katherine on speaker phone Stefan came in the room "fine I'll play " Allison said as hatred mush a possible . "o Stefan so the prize throw" Katherine said " fine" Allison said. As Allison hung up on Katherine as Ethan was back but Stefan was gone. As Allison played and won Allison was smiling at the end Damon hugged Allison because of what she's been through the past month and he's been very nice. Damon once or twice helped her get to sleep because it was hard for Allison also failed science and gym. Then get her grade's up to B's so now Allison was have scotch in her hand handing one to Stefan and the second one to Damon. " Damon how are you" Allison said ."good Damon said.. "hey Stefan" how are you doing" Allison said. "good you " Stefan said. "alright" Allison said. As he finished his scotch and left "so explain why your in school "Damon said. "because I want to be " Allison said. As we finished scotch and poured each of us Bourbon " so Allison to live a long time do you really want to keep going back to school" Damon asked" I don't know but I know I want to be smart and old at the same time" Allison said. " but I also want humanity still" Allison said. "o' Damon said. " then quit school and live your life" Damon said." no way I to know a lot of things Damon" Allison said. He look at Allison in a different way he never had the eyes that seen Allison recently your purple highlights in your hair and Allison's eyes sparkle with stars in Allison's eye Damon smiled and Allison smiled back at him. As Hours past .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's Point of view**

We were in my room under the covers. Allison got up the next day with a feeling that someone was here and that the person was still here " Allison " someone said yelling her name but formulary Allison ran down stairs and saw Damon on the floor . "WAAT THE HEL JAMES" Allison yelled! As Stefan came down stairs

As he saw James " Damon what you get for hurting Allison" James said. "STOP " Allison yelled with tears started to fell I go up went to Allison. "A guy with blonde hair ,green eyes, t-shirt, jean, and chuck taylor " came running in started talking ." James stop look at Alison you hut Ali" the blonde boy said to James " I'm Charlie James's Friend " Charlie said. As noticed me" Allison" James said worried on his face I acted like I was protecting Allison from something and give Allison to Stefan as Allison tugged on me " don't hurt him to bad" Allison .": sure thing" I aid. "let me see her" James said. "um Charlie you remind of Bri a little" Allison said. " I'm Izzy and Bri's older brother" Charlie said. "o Allison "said. "Allison I was just trying to protect you "James said. As Allison went up stairs to get dressed .Allison came down met with Sarah and Erica to go shopping today and I grabbed he Bourbon and drink some until I saw Allison back " hey Damon pour me some" Allison said. "alright" I said. As Sunday went by fast until it was Monday I saw Allison going to lunch which is the only reason to be around school to be around a school any way " hey how's school " I said. " tiring "Allison said. And after lunch she went to class I went home. As Stefan and Allison came home and got a text from someone and head out and Stefan was hanging out with Elena "Do believe I love Allison" I asked. "a no" Elena said" yeah she bring your human part" Stefan said. Elena was surprised at this. As Tuesday went by quickly and it was Wednesday. As Wednesday went by fast so did Thursday also went by fast as Friday was here we went to the Parker House where Allison, Stefan, James and I talked Stupid about the last hundred years and a half years ago. We spent the whole day talking stupid so mush and how clumsily Allison can be and James's not around mush any mush any more. Then " you think were best friends James" I said." no but your okay" James said. "alright" I said." you guys haven't really fraught today" Allison said. And hugged James and Damon. As we went home "Hey James" Allison yelled. "hey what's up" James said. " nothing mush " Allison said. As I hard Allison and James as Stefan and I came and went in " Hey guys" Stefan said. We show Allison came running down stairs on the phone "Rory the meeting is tomorrow " I said. "okay" Rory said. Allison hung up the phone ran to Stefan give him a hug "hey what's up" Allison asked." being board" Stefan said. Ran to me hugged me and kissed my check and "hey " Allison said. "hey" I said. As Bennie called Allison picked the call up "hey Bennie" Allison said. "is the mythcal/inrelistic meeting tomorrow" Bennie asked "yeah" Allison said. Hung up the phone "hey guys" Allison said. As Stefan didn't se James. "where's James" Stefan asked. "um don't know" Allison said. With a sad look on her face "so how are" I said. "alright" Allison said. As we went home and went to sleep and come to the Parker place in the morning and had Bourbon and Allison come down join Stefan and Damon downstairs and talked about an hour or so then went upstairs to get dressed then came downstairs with red long sleeve and black jeans and high tops shoes and walked downstairs as Bennie, Ethan, Erica, Sarah, Rory, Caroline, Taylor, Elena, Alaric, Jeremy, James were in the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Allison P.O.V **

At noon "so how to get the Lawson on our side" I said. As Rory testing As some minutes past we thought as hard we could. We hard someone say "hello" Someone said. As walking into the library we saw a girl with another girl and a guy and another girl "what's going on guys" the girl asked "um vanz Bennie broke it" Rory said. Broke what" Vanz said. "your secret" Rory said. "Bennie you promised!" Vanz yelled. "who are these people" Vanz asked." well I'm Damon, this is Stefan, and next to him is his girlfriend Elena, Next to her is Bonnie, next to her Caroline, next to her is her boyfriend Tyler, Next to him is Jeremy, Next it him is Alaric, next to him is Allison James's sister" Damon said "James you said you were the only one left" vanz said. "you said I was dead JAMES!" Allison yelled. As Vanz walked out as I got up and wanted to hit James but didn't "if any one need me I'll be in my room" I said. Weeks past I drove to school I saw Bennie and Ethan walked right to me "hey Allison" Ethan and Bennie said. "hey" I said walking into the building and the school went by fast it was 5th block and it was strictly quick and Rory wee in science I had a book in front of me when I looked up towards Stefan doing homework a boy was in front of me "hey what's up Jeremy" I said. "hey do you know Anna" Jeremy asked. "a maybe it's a possibility why" I said "because I met Anna in the library yesterday" Jeremy said. "really" I said. "looks like" I asked. He just left "why would he asked about the name Anna but leave ward Kid" I thought as got out of 5th block then end with out me knowing "Allison "Stefan whispered. "you zoned out schools over" Stefan said. "really I've been doing that a lot "I said. As I packed my stuff off went Ethan's place As I knocked "hello is Ethan and Bennie here" I asked. "yeah their in Ethan's room" Mrs. Morgan said. "come in" Mrs. Morgan said. As I went to Ethan's room "god I got to tell two something you got promise me you'll not tell a soul outside this room spent Stefan" I said. "we promise" Ethan and Bennie" what is it" Ethan and Bennie said. "well you know the day Stefan came " I asked " yeah" they said. "well I had a dream past thing where I dream about a person saying it about but Stefan it was me saying good bye to him and running getting shot and lastly it's a girl who I once knew and telling me to leave Mystic falls in 1864"I said. "what does it mean" I said. "um I really don't Ali" Bennie said. Ethan took my hand was seeing something "the girl will come back for revenge on you" Ethan said. "thanks" I said. "and a really horribly person will with her" Ethan said. "yeah I said. Going out the window ran to the house "I know now " I said. "what" Stefan asked. "um the means Klaus and Katharine is coming back" I said. As James was on the phone with Charlie "so that's it'll be you'll see" I hard James I saw Damon came in I took Damon in my room "hey" I said. "hey what's going on" Damon asked. "um yeah I'm really in the mood to break a fight " I said. As we hard a knock "yes who is it" I asked. "it's Stefan" Stefan said. Come in as Stefan and Elena come in

"hey why did you bring Damon in your room"Stefan asked. "I'm not in the mood breaking James and Damon from a fright" I said. "your actually in the mood for anything are you" Stefan said. "yes Actually I'm sick in tired of stop the fights with Damon and James" I said. As they were surprised by what I said. Damon and James constantly fighting and not even caring about I want any more very time. Then the weekend went by it's Monday mooring I got up and the day went by it's5th block "when do you want to go see Mystic falls" Stefan Whispered. "um maybe Christmas break maybe" I whispered back. As school got out I got home went to my room and opened my laptop went on to find supernatural-hunter sent a Lawrence, Kansas I was reading when my phone ran "hello" I said. " Hey is this Allison Parker" the voice asked. "um this is supernatural hunter" the voice said. "o hey um can I have a name Dean" he said. "well hello dean thanks" I said. As through out Tuesday I kept texting Dean until Damon caught me texting "who's this dean gut what's up with Lawrence, Kansas to meet up" Damon asked. "um none of your business Damon!" I yelled. Grabbing my phone from him and went upstairs as Alaric knock. "Allison Parker open up Stefan's Warred. Alaric said. The door open to a girl on a site. "where she was looking at him." where's Allison" Alaric asked. "she going to died" the girl said. As Allison came up behid her. "o really" I said. As I came up kicked her at the door "bitch don't that again" I said. " o god you scared us" Alaric said. "Allison" Dean yelled. I grabbed my phone. "yeah fine" I said. As he hang up " Katherine and Klaus are planning on coming to whitecaple well their's going to a big means we have to stop fraught ONE ANOTHER!"I said. "special JAMES and DAMON!" I yelled. "alright" James and Damon said. "good" I said. Ethan, Bennie grab the stakes and per vain the soak them in per vain" I said. "okay" Bennie and Ethan said. Alaric knew hat he need " I knew bring stakes and per vain gardened" Alaric said. "good" I said. " Damon ,James you need bonding time together" I said. "rest of us will get Vanz, Bri, Charlie" I said. As we got in my jeep and we got to their place I knocked and the door opened "hey we need guys Spectral in the up coming battle" Stefan said. "okay" Bri said. "yeah" Vanz said. "wanna help" Bri asked. "yeah" vanz said. "Charlie" Vanz said. " yeah" Charlie said. " here is the into" I said. As we walked away " I hope we bet them" Charlie yelled. A smile creep on my face.

So we drove back to the Parker house I went in


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katharine and Klaus Allison P.O.V

The study started. Sighing the papers telling the city sell to people when I'm out of here. "Bonnie" I asked. "Can you make another daylight ring" I asked. "where's your" Bonnie asked. "with Erica, Rory, Sarah, Ethan and Bennie as memory thing" I said. " o so make another one then" Bonnie said. " If you don't mind" said. "of course" Bonnie said. As she left Damon look at me in a surprised what" I asked. "where are you going" Damon asked. "don't know yet maybe Kansas, Mystic falls or Japan" I said. "o after this al of us are transferring back Stefan, Alaric, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Ash, Caroline, Jeremy, and Vanz, Bri and Charlie and James" Damon said. "O I'll know by the time I leave' I said.

Then Bonnie came handing me a big heart shaped ring "that's I took my promise ring off and replaced it with a heart " Stefan helped though" Bonnie said. "cool" I said. As I grabbed the promise ring put on a table got a price of paper out starting when finished I put it in the ring lady it out in my room. As Ethan came in my room " we did it took a couple of hours" Ethan said. "great " I said. "the sooner be with the sooner our lives will be back to our mostly normal life" I said. "alright" Bennie said. "you guys can tell Sarah ,Rory ,Erica if I die or move away " o said. "okay" Bennie sand Ethan said. As I walked out of my room . As I wet downstairs to so Bennie and James singing a sing to Vanz "their here" Stefan said. I walked out of the house to my favorite spot when I saw Katharine "I see you and Damon are gathering materials to start the battle " Katharine said. "the blood is always on hands" I yelled." yes but you know Damon and Stefan Ignored for me " Katharine said. "because of mind compulsion's said. "no Damon never love you more then me" Katharine said. "one you only care for you two you don't love him their you're a bitch of a person" I said. " yeah your right" Katharine said. "GO TO HELL " I yelled. "the only blood is on my hand are your Katharine Peirce" I yelled. " you forget Klaus " Katharine said. As I went home. "he " I said. "we met Klaus the worse orangel" I said. "nice" James said. "well this going in the direction that it's going to be a long battle ahead f us" I thought as demon and Stefan knew what I was thinking. As Damon saw mecum Allison if ether of us live to se another day after this I'm going I tell you how you feel about I-I love you Allison Parker" Damon Said. "I love you too" I said. As I gave my great big worlds famous we're going to live thought this smile.

So we walk to James we had every single thing figure it out every situation tat could happen with any but still I went to James's room "James of ether of us die Remember I never hate you for the fights with Damon" I said. Leading a tear fall from my eyes. "hey I knew" James said. As he whispered out of the room went to mine started writing in my journal that happen to be to be almost fulled when I finished that's when Ethan comes in " that Damn countless is now pissing me off" I yelled. Got up walked over to Leave Ethan alone" I yelled at the princess girl "you'll leave him alone until I leave then you will still him cause of Sarah will do something about it" I said. "but they do Ethan, Bennie , Sarah, Rory, Erica know you leaving soon" they asked. "They never got my answer as I stormed off. As everyone was there" Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Bennie" I said. "yeah" they said. " after Katharine and Klaus are gone I'm leaving for good I left you this my promise ring from Damon" they said. " yeah I got a different daylight rig" I said." but I'll miss you all don't let the consol get control of all the vampire" I said. Walking off Sarah caught up with me " how long have thinking this " Sarah asked." since Ethan got take by Katherine " I said. "I will always have my cell on normal but here been I gave her Stefan's and Damon's number also" o told her handing her piece of paper I went to my room and fell asleep I woke up to Damon and James have a conversation about Katharine was behind it all my heart hurting for Damon the day of the Ball then "Morning " Damon said. "who Changed you" James said. "Morning um Elijah" I said. "Last name" James asked. "Mikason" I said. "what you one of orangels did this to you" Damon said. "I guess" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Allison's p.o.v

A second chose to be with Damon " I said.

As Katharine and Klaus went a clearing in middle of forest as we had everything we need so Katharine started it all off by we I put a stake in here " where the Incent girl" Katherine asked." Dies along time ago" I said. " the Bitch of the Vampire and the bustard of were vamp" said. "o wait no knows why you are such a dick Klaus right" I said. "You really are a dick " I said. As had the white oak stake then Vanz, Bri, Charlie come with all their spell so Bennie, Bonnie, Vanz, Bri and Charlie and doing spells and we all fight our best it was Stefan, Damon, James ,Caroline, Ash, Taylor and me. Klaus Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Alaric, and Jeremy we fought Katharine almost Killed her when Klaus thrown me all the way to Bri I got up and at both I could "get my very last Strength to kill Katharine Pierce to have ravage on her for Damon breaking his promise to before he went for war and we always Wright to each other during the civil war and then when I ran off after her then found his feeling for me. I and to have them mostly Damon to smile more to love me some random girl every night" I thought as I gave to so gave the stake thought Klaus's heart so he could die for good. "because the one that killed me" I thought but Katherine decided to ran towards me but James step in the way it wasn't in the heart at lest I come up Katharine in the heart so we got rid of her I fell down because I was a little tired from the battle I fell asleep and someone carried me to a car and drove me back to my place I woke up saw Stefan packing stuff up to a car to leave "your leaving" I said. " yeah back to Mystic falls " Stefan said. "James I dead can you stay so we can have our own send off for him" o asked." yeah" Stefan said. Looking at me " thanks" I said. "guys were staying a little longer for James send off" Stefan said. I smiled Damon Wanted to Stay Alison was tears since tear begin Damon was holding her there Allison say stuff about her brother later that I as packing James's stuff up I took picture of home and put in my finished with his stuff sent with Taylor to give to my family home. I started packing my own stuff and then I finished and put it all in the jeep I packing the alcoal " is this to keep James off you mind" Elena asked. "yeah I have to keep living in with him" I said. As Damon grabbed same of the bourbon " hey Damon we have live though this all" I said. " we can't stop for a minute can we" I said. "no" Damon said. I got up KISS HIS CHECK AND Walked it Jeremy ,Elena, Alaric " hey I'm going to travel for a while " I said. "but see you around sometime" i said. Giving them hugs " are going to school the trandfer " Bennie asked. "no I'm going to travel " I said. As Caroline saw " travel huh different" Caroline said. "I need some time if for a while to start with to sort my thought after that then I'll choose what to do": I said. Finished packing and giving Stefan and Damon like sliver war ro go to my home in Mystic falls soo I can travel before I leaft " Stefan I'm not going to Mystic falls yet" I said. "I know your going to travel for a while to start thing out driving you travel right" Stefan said. "yeah" I said . "why " Stefan said. "we'll find each other again if it takes 2 years or a anything else we'll find each other .As Damon was packing his stuff in his 1969 Chevy Canoe conversion a little bit after that Stefan left for long ride back to Mystic falls.

I waved bye to him " so why travel Allison" Damon asked. "because ago I can think for myself and also I have any problems then food, stuff licentiate so I can leave the supernatural stuff for along while" I said. "so I can just feel sad for a reveling time during it to" I said. "you can't do this just the other day we amended our feeling towards each other Allison" Damon said. "son we can live like this" I said. "okay travel I waited for years for o I can wait a bit longer " Damon said. "some here" I said. With a smile on my face at the very lest I can grieve mush as portable it'll always be there" I said. "so see you later" I said. As I gave Damon a hug before he went then we kissed and Damon got in the Convertible and drove off.

As I got in my jeep drop off the thing then drove the opposite direction of the others which then I ended up in bar and met up with and acquiesce name Dean Whinster " hey Dean" I said. " hello Ali" Dean said. We talked for a while then I would left and traveled for a day I would stay in a place for a day then I would leave.

**I hope you enjoyed this story if you want me to write a squeal of Vampire Diaries &Supernatural! **


End file.
